


Thirty to the Day

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Finn turns thirty and has a two person birthday party. That's all you need, really.





	Thirty to the Day

"Up." A voice insisted, soft and whiny. Poe opened a bleary eye to find Sam prodding him in the face, a pout pulling at his chubby cheeks. Finn must have decided he needed a teddy bear at some point in the night. That was a pretty common occurrence, actually. "Up!"

"But I just fed you half an hour ago." Poe groaned and shook his head, glancing down at his chest and sighing when Sam crawled over and latched on. "Y'know, top surgery was expensive. You kids really fu...screwed it up for me."

He had been going to say they had fucked it up, but then his eyes rested on the swear jar on the bedside table. He was running low on quarters, at this point.

Still bleary, Poe rolled out of bed with Sam pressed to his chest, tucking the blankets back around Finn and making sure not to wake him. Finn mumbled something in his sleep and Poe pressed a kiss to his cheek, praying the guy would stay asleep. He never slept in, but when he did, he was out like a light until at least midday. Poe hoped to God it was one of those days, because then he would probably have enough time to get cleaned up and make pancakes. Most people didn't need three hours to make pancakes, but cooking wasn't one of Poe's talents.

Unfortunately, as he was feeding Sam, the lump beneath the blanket squirmed, looking like a moth about to burst out of its cocoon. Eventually, Finn poked his head out of his fluffy nest, looking rather disoriented. "Poe? What time's..."

"You don't need to know, baby. Go back to sleep, alright?"

"But..." Poe set Sam down beside Finn, grinning when the little guy squirmed his way into Finn's arms, giggling like a fiend. He was a rather sturdy baby, so Poe had no fears of him being crushed.

"Shush. Go back to sleep." Finn nodded and burrowed under the blankets again, eyes squeezed shut and Sam squeezed to his chest. That had been easier than anticipated. Satisfied, Poe tiptoed out of the bedroom, making sure Finn was snoring. Nothing was going to ruin this day for them. For once, things would actually go according to plan. 

Not that that had ever happened before, but Poe could dream.

At the stroke of twelve there was a cheerful knock on the door, although a bit softer than normal. It was immediately followed by a squeal and the scuff of socks on the squeaky hallway floor. Those footsteps always made him anxious. After all, they had led to there being a Shara-sized dent in the living room wall. They had covered it up with a mirror, but the chip in Shara's front tooth always reminded Poe of it, anyways.

"Don't run, Shara." he scolded while he put together his second attempt at Finn's favourite blueberry pancakes, knowing full well he was being ignored. Aiden wandered in after her, rubbing his eyes and trying to blink everything into focus.

"I wasn't running..."

"That's why I said _Shara_ , buddy. You listen when I talk?" Poe teased, bending forward and kissing the top of Aiden's head, adjusting his dinosaur onesie. He was wearing a tuque, for some reason. Poe decided to let him be. Even if it was June. "You'll have lunch at Tía's house, alright? Now go get your brother. And don't wake Dad." he instructed.

Easier said than done, considering the fact that taking Finn's baby from him was like stealing the One Ring from Gollum. Poe figured Aiden was up for the challenge, though. Once Aiden was off on his quest, Poe poured some of the lumpy batter onto the griddle, hoping that enough maple syrup would make it better. Why was it grey? 

"Look, L'il. It's your uncle." Rey laughed as she poked her head into the kitchen, kissing the top of her baby's bald little head. Jess swore that she would grow hair in a couple months, but Rey wasn't buying it. L'il was named Leia, technically, but the nickname Little Leia had become the norm, and now everyone just called her L'il. The name fit, though. She was awfully small for a four month old. Or maybe Poe was just used to his eight to ten pound babies. One of the two.

"Thanks for taking them, Rey. I owe you one." 

"That you do." Rey agreed, smiling as Aiden toddled into the room with Sam crawling along behind him. How the hell Aiden had managed to extricate Sam from Finn's rather vice-like hugs, Poe wasn't sure. The kid was something else. "You'll have 'em back after dinner. Now go have fun."

"I'll try." Poe tossed her Sam's baby bag, kissed all the kids on the forehead, blew a kiss at Rey, and then as soon as they were out the door he realised he had burnt up his pancakes and would have to start over. Oh, well. At least he still had two hours.

 

\-------------

 

"Where's Sam?" Finn yawned, trying to scramble up onto his elbows and not getting all that far. He was too tired at the moment to do that. Twenty four hour shifts left the poor guy rather groggy.

"He's fine, baby. Don't worry about it." After throwing open the window shades and pouting at the clouds, Poe put the breakfast tray on the bedside table, sighing at the pancakes he had piled up under too much whipped cream. They were a bit burnt, but he was pretty sure Finn wouldn't point it out to him. "Sleep well?" 

"You kept kicking me." Finn mumbled, tilting his head back and letting Poe kiss him. His eyes sidled over to the tray and he furrowed up his brow. "Happy anniversary?" 

"Happy birthday, dumbass. You're catching up to me."

"Shit, I'm thirty, aren't I? Oh God, I'm ancient..." Finn slumped back on the blankets with a theatrical groan. "This's too old..."

"You're just a couple years older than I was when we met. Don't be so dramatic." Poe carved off a piece of the least burnt pancake and poked it into Finn's mouth, watching anxiously as he chewed. "Is it any good?"

"'Course, babe." The pancakes were salty. Why were they salty? Regardless, Finn smiled and let Poe feed him a few bites, distracting him as soon as he could with kisses. Those tasted a whole lot better than burnt pancakes. Finn couldn't knock Poe for trying, though.

"Mmph..." Poe let himself be pulled down on top of Finn, tossing his fork to the side and draping himself over Finn's bare chest, humming under his breath and biting down on his lower lip. "This going where I think it's going?"

"I mean, we've got the place to ourselves, you cooked without burning the house down, it's my birthday...really, this is the logical way to celebrate."

"Can't really argue with that." Having settled the matter, Poe grabbed Finn's face and drew him into a proper kiss, the pancakes left for dead on the bedside table. They wouldn't go to waste, though. He'd probably eat them at two in the morning at some point during the week. Sure, they didn't taste great, but they wouldn't give him food poisoning. Probably.

After a few lovely, languid minutes, Poe arched up against Finn, shifting in his boxers, trying to ignore how wet they were. Then Finn's hand wound up down there, rubbing Poe's clit through the fabric, making him whine into the kiss. "Fuck, you're already wet..."

"Really?" Poe smirked and rolled onto his back with spread legs, slipping a couple fingers under the waistband of his shorts and pulling them out once he had gathered enough slick. He popped his fingers into Finn's mouth, letting him lick them clean. "Think I'm ready?"

"Tastes like it." Finn confirmed. Poe winked and flipped over, his hips swaying while Finn dug around their dresser for a condom. They did not need more babies in the house. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the condom wrapper crinkling, feeling the bed shift underneath them. He was fully anticipating Finn pushing inside straightaway, but then he felt lips sliding downwards from his spine, latching onto his clit and sending a jolt of heat through his stomach.

"Christ..." Poe twisted back, watching the top of Finn's head bob as he licked across his folds, teasing at Poe's hole with his tongue. Sighing, Poe slumped forwards and buried his face in his pillow, pushing backwards on Finn's face. "You're so fucking good at this."

"Should hope so. I've had a lot of practice." Finn pulled away and rubbed Poe's butt, his fingers sinking into the skin. "You ready?"

"What do you think?" Poe relaxed his legs and let Finn ease inside, his body twitching as Finn slid in all the way. Poe toyed at one of his nipples, humming with pleasure. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Finn laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of Poe's neck, thrusting slow and lazy. He had just woken up, after all. Welcome as it was, none of this had been anticipated. 

While Finn moved with the same rolling thrusts, Poe tried to keep quiet, biting down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. They hadn't done this in what felt like ages. Not like this, at least, drawn out and relaxed. Poe was gunning for something a little bit faster, though. "You not gonna take advantage of the fact we're home alone?" he asked innocently. He rutted back against Finn and smiled. "I know you're older, but c'mon..."

"I thought it was _my_ birthday. Why're you calling the shots?" Finn complained, biting Poe's shoulder. He tightened his grip on Poe's hip and stilled, just to be a jerk. "I woke up half an hour ago, sweetheart. Gimme a minute. We got all day, after all..."

Pouting, Poe propped himself up on the elbows and huffed, determined to sulk until Finn picked up the pace. Unfortunately, that proved to be rather difficult. Especially once Finn reached down and started rubbing his clit, his other hand cupping Poe's chest and toying with his nipples. Despite his best efforts, after a few minutes of that, Poe threw back his head and gasped, spasming around Finn's cock and scrambling for purchase on the sheets, his chest heaving as he came.

"Slow and steady wins the race." Finn quoted, smugness sugar sweet in his voice.

"Fuck you..." Poe whined into his pillow. Vengeful, he reached down and squeezed Finn's balls, making him jerk. "C'mon, sweetheart. I've been waiting for this all day..."

"It's barely midafternoon." Finn pointed out. Poe just squeezed him again, and that was enough to make Finn's cock twitch, a shiver of heat licking up his spine. "Shit-" Finn tightened his grip and slumped forwards, catching himself right before he could crush Poe entirely. Gasping, Finn pulled him back and they both flopped onto the bed, Poe sprawled over Finn's chest in a panting heap. The poor man was probably being crushed, but Poe wasn't about to move.

"You alright?" Finn managed, smoothing his shaky hands over Poe's chest and stomach. As hard as it was, Poe managed to nod, his head swimming as Finn eased out. Usually that wasn't much of an issue, but now Poe couldn't seem to clear his head or catch his breath, missing the feeling of being full. 

"Fuck..." Poe breathed, reaching down and cupping between his legs. He sort of missed the feeling of Finn's come dripping out of him, but they did not need another baby around here. God, he was sore. Happy, but sore.

"Does that mean yes?"

"I'll tell you when my brain's back online." Poe eased one eye open and sighed, slumping boneless against Finn. "I don't get it. There's like...like a defined line between special-occasion-sex and regular sex." he breathed. "Regular sex is fun, don't get me wrong. I would actually die without regular sex." 

"That's reassuring." Finn rolled the both of them over and rested his hands on Poe's ass, squeezing it like a stress toy and trying not to fall asleep again. "Probably different 'cause we're not trying to be quiet." he yawned. "You get real loud, sometimes."

"Your fault." Poe yawned back. "So, birthday boy, where d'you suggest we go today? We got the time for anything, really."

"We still have..." Finn craned his neck and glanced at the cracked old clock on the wall. They had never changed it from Daylight Savings, but it wasn't that big of a deal. "Six hours. I figured we could wander 'round town or something. I like wandering." 

"And you call me the old man. I dunno about the wandering, though." Poe looked out the window, his words punctuated with a clap of thunder outside. Maybe he should have drawn the blinds before they fucked. Then again, you see weirder things in New York. "It's gross outside." 

"Oh, well. Can we play Mario Kart when we wake up?" Finn suggested. Poe stiffened beside him and Finn smirked. "I know you got me that GameCube, sweetheart. You're bad at hiding things." 

Gifts, pregnancies, midnight snacks. Poe could hide stuff as well as Finn could understand Spanish. And he had never progressed past the _Dora the Explorer_ level.

"Fair enough. So the plan is we nap, play video games, and fuck whenever it's convenient?" he asked. Finn nodded, his eyes already half shut. "Sounds like a pretty sweet birthday."

"Sure does." Finn agreed, his eyes drifting shut and limbs all in a tangle. He nuzzled his nose into Poe's curls and sighed in satisfaction. Maybe being old wasn't all that bad, if this was what he got for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote 30 of these fics jesus f christ


End file.
